


Need

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: The Grid (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: They need eachother...I have no idea...heh
Relationships: Agent Maren Jackson/Agent Emily Tuthill





	Need

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Based on the moment where the two are having breakfast... I know nothing about this miniseries, I can't quote a line from it, but the chemistry was there at that moment, and in other ones that followed. This miniseries had 3 episodes; this story is based on the first one...  
**SPOILERS:** Minor ones from _Episode 1_ that I can't even remember...  
  


**Need**

  
**By The Raven**

Maren Jackson felt her blood boil, coil, roil in her veins as she regarded the cool, calm and collected Englishwoman sitting across from her.

Infuriated, she resisted the urge to reach across the table and shake the woman; this was not what either of their agencies needed right now.

They needed cooperation, teamwork, to trade information, give insights, have a collective intuition.

Clenching her hands in her lap, if only to avoid pulling her dark hair, Maren tried and failed to dig deep for some shards of diplomacy, something, anything

This was maddening, intolerable, arousing...

_Waitaminute!_ Maren felt her brain come to a screeching halt at that last thought: Arousing?!?

What the hell?!?

Deciding that she had gone mad, Maren regarded the cool blonde woman who was looking at her with a condescending, though quizzical look, her gaze one of ice and chill.

Or was it?

Maren toyed with her now cold food and looked directly at Emily Tuthill, basically her British counterpart, her enemy-friend, nemesis, confidant and it was then that Maren realised the truth about why she was feeling so antagonistic, so emotional.

She wanted the blonde Agent, had wanted her from the moment she had laid eyes on her, had been born to want her and as she found herself staring at her blonde tormentor, she noticed something.

It was subtle, only the slightest tell, something that an ordinary person would not pick up on, but Maren Jackson, was no ordinary person, not by a long shot.

Standing abruptly, Mare circled the table to where Emily was still sitting, feigning a modicum of calm, but Maren had seen the truth, for a brief instant, had tasted it in the air and she was not going to be denied.

Fuck both their Agencies, right now, Maren Jackson needed Emily Tuthill and it was clear, quite evident, obvious, that Emily Tuthill needed her...

**The End**


End file.
